If I can't keep you
by lostinmythoughts25
Summary: At the end of everything DG and Cain finally see what really matters.


Title: If I can't keep you.

R-Adult content

Summary: This takes place after the evil witch has been destroyed and everyone is standing in the castle. DG/Cain.

The Royal family held each other tightly so thank full to finally have everyone back together. DG's three brave hero's standing by the door overlooking the happy moment. Leaving the embrace of her mother DG walked over to Cain and the others her mother and father following her close behind.

"Mr. Cain our deepest thanks is in order for you." DG's father gratefully extended his hand to shake Cain's. Cain awkwardly shook the man's hand had with his left since he was unable to lift his right arm.

"Mr. Cain your injured." DG's mother quickly took concern for the Tin man.

"It's nothing my queen. I'll be fine." Cain assured her.

"Nonsense, DG can fix you, I insist. I'll have rooms made up for all of you we would welcome you to say and rest. You have all had a long few days."

DG's eyes meeting the blue eyes of Cain. She gently took his good hand in hers.

"Come on Tin man, let me get your fixed up."

The Four headed down the hall, each being shown to a room. DG and Cain continued down the hall a few more doors. Cain stopped letting DG go into the room first following behind her he closed the door and pulled his hat off. DG was getting the things she needed to attend to his wounds. A thousand thoughts running through her head, she didn't mean to fall in love with him. But every time she looked at him it was harder to fight. She walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom setting the warm bowl of water on the table. Cain was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to remove his duster not having any luck at it. DG saw him struggling and quickly went to help.

"Here let me help." DG grabbed his duster and gently started to pull it off. She helped with his gun belt next, Cain shifted a little when her hand brushed across his stomach as she unbuckled the belt, Cain himself having an argument in his head about the situation. "Get ahold of yourself Tin Man, she doesn't like you like that." He told himself, but there was something in her eyes that told him differently. His actions did not go unnoticed by DG and for a second she had hopes that her fillings for him were returned she brushed if off though and continued to help him get undress. When she started unbuttoning his shirt buttons it brought Cain back to reality and he suddenly became very aware of her hands on his chest. DG was leaned in close enough to him that he could feel her hot breath brushing across his bare chest. DG found herself breathing harder and butterfly's starting to form in her stomach as she pulled his shirt free of his pants, she gently ran her hand across his shoulders and freed him of his shirt. DG had to fight the urge to run her hands all over him, she wanted to touch him, kiss him. But taking a deep breath she stepped back to grab the things she needed for his shoulder. There was a few minutes of quit while DG cared for him. Cain couldn't help but look at her as she tenderly cared for him, he could see that tears were building in her eyes and that DG was fighting hard not to let them spill over.

"What's wrong my princess?" he gently asked.

DG shook her head she couldn't look at him if she did, she would lose it all. Cain cocked his head to look at her for a moment before he lightly touched her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. He Dark blue eyes seemed to be looking into his soul.

"Talk to me please" he eyes almost begging her to open up to him. DG closed her eyes and took a deep breath while she closed her hand around his.

"I don't want to lose you, we have both lost so much in our lives, and I don't think I can't bear to lose you. After everything that has went on, all the things that have happen. In the end, none of it seems to matter if I can't keep you." Cain found he was speechless for a moment all this time he had been fighting his feeling for her in fear that she would reject him, now here she was telling him this, he was in over load. DG could tell he was trying to proses everything so she finished putting the bandage on his shoulder as the silence continues DG started thinking that maybe she should not have said anything at all. But she told herself that she could not have misread all the signals that she saw, the way he would look at her, the pet names he called her, there had been so many different things that she was sure that he had feeling for her but maybe she was wrong. She had finished with her bandaging of Cain's shoulder and he still had not said anything to her, finding the strength to look at him she gave him a weak smile.

"I should go." She pushed herself up from her seat and slowly walked to the door without turning around she quietly spoke. "Goodnight my Tin Man." "Goodnight my Princess" DG gently shut the door behind her and walked to her room. Cain stood and walked over to the window, gently he rubbed his throbbing shoulder. "Ok Tin Man, what the hell was that all about? You have been drooling over her since she let you out of that tin box, she just told you how she felt and all you did was sit there looking like a lost dog, Way to go there ace." Cain continued to argue with himself for a bit his heart finally winning the fight he rushed out the door and down the hall to DG room. He hesitated for a moment when he went to knock, taking a deep breath and trying to push the butterflies back down to his stomach. DG was sitting on the window seal when she heard the quit knock at her door.

"It's open." DG called across the room she watched at the door slowly opened, Cain taking one more deep breath of courage before he stuck his head in and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. DG quickly turned her head back to the window trying to hide the tears that she had been shedding. Cain felt his heart ache when he saw his princess crying. Cain walked over to the window, he winced a little as a sharp pain shot through him from moving his shoulder wrong, and he pulled his leg up and settled himself next to DG.

"Why is my princess crying?" His calm voice soothing DG

"I'm not." DG tried to but on a brave face avoiding Cain's eyes so he wouldn't see how red they were. His is good hand Cain reached out and gently turned DG's face to him. "You can lie to a Tin Man honey." DG gave him a half smile, "Yeah I have never been good at lying anyways." Cain smiled back at her his thumb rubbing her chin and across her bottom lip. DG's heart started racing her breathing getting quicker from the mere touch of his ruff hands on her skin. Cain leaned in to her ear his stubble filled cheek scratching against hers, his hot breath on her ear as he whispered.

"I can't keep pretending anymore, I was dead when you let me out of that box and you put new life into me. Hear my words and believe me when I say, I need you my princess in my heart my mind and my soul I need you." DG didn't know if she should cry laugh or just kiss him, tears rolled down her cheek as she pulled back slightly to look at her blue eyed Tin Man. A few tears slipped down Cain's cheek as well as his eyes locked with hers for a moment before looking down at his hand. Carefully he moved his right hand to his left and tugged at the ring on his finger, it took a moment to come lose as he slipped it off the ring of pale skin showed in the moon light of the window. He tucked the ring in his pocket; he knew what he needed to do with it now but it would have to wait till tomorrow. He put his left hand against his chest over his heart and looked at DG as she spoke. "This" referring to his heart he then placed his hand on DG's chest over her heart, "This belongs to you now." Both of their locked up emotions finally spilled out as DG put a hand over his and cupped the side of his face with the other. DG wiped the tears off of her Tin Man's face and leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. Both never knew you could feel such feeling just from being kissed, but as it deepened and their hands finally free to explore each other the feeling only became stronger.

DG was the first to pull back as she needed to air, leaving Cain in a state of bliss for a moment before he realized she was no longer touching him. DG stood up in front of him and stuck her hand out to him. Cain grabbed her hand tightly as she led him to the bed. Dg was the first to climb onto the bed resting herself on her knees with Cain standing in front of her.

"Are you sure?" she asked one last time as she ran her hands up his chest and locked them around the back of his neck. With his one good arm, Cain wrapped it around DG and pulled her as close to him as possible. "I have never been surer of anything before." DG just nodded and laid down on the bed, gently patting to for Cain to join her. Cain quickly removed his boots, but before he could even lay down DG grabbed him by the belt and pulled him down, careful that she did not hurt his shoulder she climbed onto of him straddling her waist as she pulled her night shirt over her head and tossed it in the floor. The look of her in the moonlight was enough to drive Cain nuts. The effects did not go unnoticed by DG because she could feel his manhood growing under her. Feeling a little naughty she started grinding against him.

"You like what you see?" she asked him in a lust filled voice, "Oh very much indeed." Cain was barely able to get the words to come out of his mouth. DG unbuttoned his shirt, as Cain ran his hand up and down her leg and stomach. DG could tell Cain was nerves, which made her smile a little that her strong brave Tin Man was shaking. Cain saw her smiling and asked "What's so funny my princess?" Cain knew DG was blunt so it didn't shock him when she said "You are shaking, are you nerves?" Cain sat himself up, DG still straddling his lap, he cupped his hand around her neck and ran his finger across her jaw line. "Honestly, a little yes." DG kissed him softly and then lightly pushed him back down, dragging her hands down his bare chest and stomach. "Then just lay there and let me take care of you" she spoke as she removed his pants and underwear. Before Cain knew what hit him, DG had her hand wrapped around his shaft and was stroking him up and down. It hand been 8 annuals since a woman had touched him, he thought for sure he would explode from just her touch. DG placed herself between his legs and leaned down; rolling her tongue the head of his cock before she took the whole thing in her mouth and started sucking. Slow and gentle, her hand following her mouth in the same movements. Cain's head hit the pillow as he thruster his hips making his cock go deeper into her mouth. It wasn't long before he moaning started "Mmmm Deeg's that feel so good." Wanting to see the master at work, Cain lifted his head off the pillow and grabbed DG's black hair in his hand and held it over her head, making sure there was nothing that could block his view of his Princess doing not very Princess like things to him. He felt the burning start in his toes and move up his body. He knew that he was close but he wasn't ready for it to be over so he gently pulled DG up to him and kissed her hard.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked playfully. "Because I am not ready for this to be over yet." Before DG knew what was going on Cain had them flipped over so he was onto of her. She wasn't quite sure how he managed to do that with one arm pretty much useless but it didn't matter at that point because the feel of his mouth inclosing over her hard nipple sent waves of pleasure through her body. Making sure he gave attention to both breast's he sucked and nipped at the other before he trailed his tongue down her body, DG's back arched as she felt his mouth on her and his tongue part her wet folds as she licked and sucked her clit. She quickly thought to herself that since she had never been with anyone before she didn't really have anything to compare too, but it was the best feeling she had ever had. As Cain started to slide a finger into her hot body she stopped him for a moment, reaching down and gently pulling at his chin to get him to look at her. Cain saw the look in her eyes and sat up worried that she was having second thoughts.

"What? Are you ok?" he was being so tender with her. DG just smiled at him. "Yes, I'm fine. But I do have to tell you something before this go's any further." Cain's eyebrow rose as he looked at her, "What is it my dear?" DG felt kind of embarrassed that she was getting ready to say this. "Well the thing is, I have, I've never." As Cain listened to his normally very word friendly Princess talk it clicked what she was trying to say, Cain took pity on her and finished saying it for you. "You have never been with someone have you?" DG just shook her head looked at him. Cain smiled lovingly at her. "It's ok, well go slow and if you want me to stop, just say so." DG smiled at him and gain and kissed him deeply, it only took a few moments before the passion in the room had returned and things were back on track. As Cain continued to bury his face between her legs, DG's uneasiness wore off quickly as he slid a finger into her hot pussy and started to slide it in and out. Like Cain, DG's moans started to get louder and quicker, Cain could tell she was getting close so he eased his way off her and let her calm down for a moment, he put himself at her entrance, spreading his body out on top of her, he held himself up with his good arm as to not to crush her, he rested his forehead against DG's. Cain slowly started to push himself into her; he was slow not wanted to hurt her at all. DG's shifted and whimpered slightly but within a few moments was settled into the feeling. "Are you ok?" Cain asked before he moved at all. "Yeah, just go slow please." As he Princess asked his movements was slow and gentle, sliding him in and out of her until he was buried fully inside of her. After a few minutes the pain that DG was feeling wore off and was replaced with pure pleasure. She started to match his thrust, moving her hips up every time he thruster into her. Cain was having a hard time with only having one arm to work with so he flipped the back over leaving DG on top. He grabbed her hip as she took over rocking back and forth, she rested both hands on each side of Cain's head, stilling her hips so Cain to do the thrusting now, he quickly started to slam himself into her the movement hitting her clit and his cock hitting just the right spot on the inside finally took her over the edge. Cain could feel her hot fluids cover his cock and her pussy clamp down and tighten around him, with a few more deep thruster through the tightness he too was filling her full of himself, both crying out each other's names before she collapsed on top of him. After a few minutes for them to catch their breath DG laid down next to Cain, her arm and leg still draped over him while Cain held her tight in his arms.

"Thank you for taking care of me Deeg." Cain said, kissing her on top of her head.

DG looked up at her Tin Man, Sleep threatening to overtake them both.

"You don't have to thank me, every Tin Man has a heart that need to be loved." She placed a couple soft kisses on his chest just before sleep took them away.

To be continued…

Please R&R my first Tin Man! Hope you guys like


End file.
